


Flying, Flew

by BloodFrost



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), kylux - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Comfort, Conceal Don't Feel, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Dammit Hux you better appreciate this, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Gay, General Hux - Freeform, Gentle Kissing, HOW old are these two again?, Hux hates being sick, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylux - Freeform, Love, M/M, Notice me Senpai Ren, Ren actually has a heart?, Ren being all nurturing to his boyfriend, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Shy and awkward, Sickfic, So much fluff you'll get diabetes, Soft Kylux, Soulmates, Space Gays, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015) - Freeform, Tell him you love him already, Tenderness, The First Order, The Force Awakens, The flu still exists in the future?, True Love, same-sex relationship, space boyfriends, supreme leader snoke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodFrost/pseuds/BloodFrost
Summary: Kylo Ren and General Hux have been what Hux thinks of as 'casually dating' for several months, now. Despite the fun, easygoing nature of their union, Hux often feels like he wants something more. Something more serious. But he's not sure whether Kylo wants the same thing.There comes a time when Hux comes down with the flu, and begrudgingly agrees to stay home and rest, and to place himself in the care of a medical droid, despite his dislike and mistrust for the creatures.And the one in his kitchen is already getting on his nerves.((Writers Note: I think I need professional help. This is like the 6th Kylux fluff short-story I've written this week, and I have like 12 more in my head. I--I literally can't stop. Please, someone, send help.))





	Flying, Flew

Hux opened his eyes and let out a low, annoyed grunt. He had finally been on the verge of much-needed sleep, when loud shuffling noises pulled him out of his near-dreams and back to miserable reality.

He had heard his front door open about half an hour ago, and knew that it was the medical droid, sent by Snoke to prepare dinner for him and give him a dose of medicine.

Hux hated droids.

He knew that they were useful, and provided many valuable services to their human counterparts.

Still, he hated them.

There was something about the coldness, the scary intelligence, the blank expressionless faces that gave him a chill in his heart. Throughout the years, engineers had worked on making droids seem more realistic, giving them more humanlike features; but to Hux, the facade wasn't strong enough to overcome the reality.

He disliked that a droid was being sent to take care of him now.

Hux was sick, having been felled with a rather severe strain of the flu. His stomach heaved, his muscles ached, his throat burned, and the constant coughing was slowly driving him insane.

Still, as was often the case with him, he pushed past the pain and remained hard at work, even as his misery became harder and harder to ignore.

Eventually Snoke himself ordered him to take a medical leave until he was feeling better; citing that overworking himself in his weakened state would just do more harm than good.

Snoke also assured him that Hux's lieutenants should be more than capable of handling his duties until he came back, so there was no cause for Hux to worry, or focus on anything other than getting better.

"And besides," Snoke had said in his gravelly voice, "There's also Commander Ren."

Kylo Ren.

Snoke' apprentice, and Hux's fellow commander.

And his -- well, his SOMETHING.  
Maybe.

Kylo was away on a mission, and Hux wasn't sure when he was due back. The sickness was taking a lot out of him, and everything was all scrambled up in his brain.

Hux wasn't truly sure what the situation was between himself and the other man. They had been spending a great deal of time with each other over the past few months, and definitely acting in ways that weren't just purely 'friendly'. 

They had hugged, kissed, and had sex with each other a handful of times.

Still, Hux wasn't SURE.

Sometimes he felt that Kylo was only interested in him for the physical aspect of their 'relationship'. Which was fine, he supposed; the physical parts were nice, and fun. And less complicated, of course, when no REAL feelings were involved.

Yet lately, more and more Hux found himself wishing that more existed between the two of them. Time spent together outside of the base, outside of one or the other's bedroom. He wanted more, but was afraid to approach Kylo with his desire.

What if Kylo DIDN'T want 'more'?

What if he was happy with the simple, casual thing they had with each other now?

Hux didn't want to mess that up, so he never said anything. Instead he quietly cherished the brief few times that they were together in that other way that Hux secretly craved.

There had been a day, about two weeks ago, when Hux had been standing outside of his office, talking to several of his lieutenants. He had spotted Kylo further down the hallway, leaning against the wall and talking to Captain Prichard. She was a nice young lady; smart, and exceptionally pretty.

Kylo had been laughing with her about something or other, and then she had been called away, and he continued on his way down the hall.

Hux had seen this from where he stood by his own office, and an incredibly strong flood of jealousy had spread throughout his entire body.

He KNEW that Kylo was just being nice to the Captain. He KNEW that nothing existed between the two other than casual friendship.

He KNEW these things; but his heart refused to listen to reason.

That wasn't the first, but it was one of MANY indicators that Hux felt, that made him realize that him wanting something more with Kylo was more than just a passing fancy.

A loud booming from beyond the closed door pulled him from his thoughts, and Hux sighed irritably.

Why, WHY is that thing being so loud?!

He could hear his cabinets rattle, and what sounded like one of his plates fall out and strike the sink with a thud.

If he'd have had any energy whatsoever, he would have gotten up and thrown the mechanical monster out. At least then he'd have some peace and quiet while he tried to sleep.

Hux closed his eyes and tried to relax. He drifted in and out, dozing, until at last his door creaked open. Hux sighed, bracing himself for the nasty bitter cup of medicine he knew he would be made to swallow.

Using what was left of his strength, he turned himself over to face the bot . . . and had to do a double-take.

Kylo was standing there.

In his hands he held a small tray, on which was a cup of tea, a fresh box of tissues, and several colorful pills in a small dish.

"Kylo?", Hux croaked out, wincing at how sore his throat was, how difficult to speak. "What are you doing here?"

Kylo came into the room and put the tray down on the nightstand. Then he sat down on the edge of Hux's bed, and laid his hand on his overheated face.

"Heard you were sick. Thought I'd come see you."

Hux didn't know what to say, this was so completely unexpected. So he said the first thing that popped into his head:

"Was that you making all that racket in my kitchen?"

"Sorry about that," Ren said sheepishly. "I was trying to find where you kept your tea, so I could make you a cup," he said, pointing to the still-steaming liquid on the tray.

"You--you made me tea?"

Ren nodded. "It's just, the liquid medicine is so bitter, I thought it might be easier for you to take if it was mixed up with something else. Can't do anything about the pills, though; you'll have to take those straight."

Slowly, Hux raised himself into a sitting position, and picked up the cup from the tray. He took an experimental sip. The sharp taste of the medicine was still there, but it was mostly subdued by the sweetness of the tea.

One by one he picked up the pills and swallowed them down with his tea, which by then had cooled off enough for him to drain completely.

He put the cup back on the tray, and faced Kylo.

"You know, you're probably going to get sick now, too. I'm still contagious, I think."

Kylo shrugged and picked up the tray, to take back into the kitchen. "That's ok, there are worse things that could happen."

He headed towards the door. "I'll be right back."

Hux propped a few pillows behind his back, struggling to keep his eyes open for Kylo's return. It was hard; the medicine was already making him a little sleepy.

In a few minutes Kylo came back in, this time with a bowl of soup on a folding tray. He placed it over Hux's lap with a smile.

"My mother always said that it's not a good idea to take medicine with nothing in your stomach. So eat."

Hux eyed the soup carefully. "Did--did you make this yourself?"

"I did."

Hux took a timid sip from his spoon, and was pleasantly surprised that it actually tasted good.

As he ate, Kylo talked to him about his latest mission, his hands waving around animatedly as he spoke about the people and places he had encountered.

Hux listened attentively, nodding and asking questions here and there to show that he was hearing him.

This was probably the longest that Kylo had ever sat and spoken to him before, and the first time about something as normal as his day. Hux liked it, he liked hearing about what went on with the knight, and the things he thought about. And he liked Kylo's voice; so deep, so steady and smooth. Hux felt like he could sit there and listen to Kylo talk forever, about anything at all.

Too soon, though, Kylo's story came to an end. So did Hux's bowl of soup.

Kylo got up to take the tray. As he bent over near Hux to collect the things, Hux acted on impulse and kissed Kylo's forehead. Kylo's eyes went to Hux's face, surprise showing there. Then he placed one cool hand on Hux's feverish cheek and kissed him tenderly on his lips.

Unlike their other kisses, which were mostly the hurried, sloppy kisses that one gives in the heat of the moment, this one was different. It was soft, it was sweet. It sent a warm, tingling shock all the way down to Hux's toes.

Kylo's face was still near his, so Hux reached out with both hands and pulled him close again, pressing their lips together warmly, firmly.

The second time they pulled away, Kylo smiled at him, a shy, sweet smile, before collecting his tray and taking it back into the kitchen.

No words had been passed between them, but then again, there wasn't a need for words.

They understood each other perfectly.

Hux heard the sound of dishes being washed, and smiled to himself, at Kylo's domestic 'talents'.

Hux was fading rapidly now, and the struggle to keep his eyes open was more pronounced than before.

"Have you got any extra blankets somewhere?", Kylo called out to him from the hallway. "I'm going to make up the couch, so I can be near you during the night."

"Kylo--you don't have to do that. Sacrifice your time for me like that. I'll be okay. I'm sure I can get a droid to come overnight."

Kylo came and stood in the doorway, shaking his head. 

"I wouldn't be able to sleep, because I'd be worrying too much about you."

Before Hux could protest again, Kylo said, quietly,

"You're mine, you know. My WHAT, I'm not sure. Just, mine. And that means when something's wrong with you, I'M going to be the one who fixes it. Not some kriffing droid."

Hux was so touched, so blown away by Kylo's sincere sweetness, that he couldn't think of a response right away.

"No," he finally said, smiling. "No extra blankets. If--if you insist on staying, you'll have to sleep next to me."

Kylo's eyes lit up, and a big smile spread over his face. He scaled it back quickly, but not before Hux had seen it. 

It was beautiful.

"Unless, of course, you've changed your mind about the danger of getting sick," Hux teased him.

Kylo rolled his eyes, that smile still on his face.

"Worst thing that'll happen is I'll get a few days off work. Now scoot over."

Hux scooted to the opposite side of his bed, as Kylo walked around the room, turning off all the lights before climbing in next to Hux.

There were a few silent moments, and then Hux started to cough, hard, and Kylo patted him on the back in concern.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Hux answered, sniffling. He turned over and faced the wall, sighing. "It still hurts, but not as much as before, so I must be getting better."

When Kylo didn't answer, Hux turned his head and looked at him over his shoulder. "You'll probably want to strangle me before the end of the night," he said, teasing him. "I always have a hell of a time getting to sleep when I'm sick."

"Do you want me to tell you a story?", Kylo asked him softly. "I don't know many stories, other than fairy stories, but I can try to make one up, if it'll help."

Hux smiled. "No. I'll be okay. Just--put your arms around me, please?"

So Kylo put his arms around Hux, and held him closely. He was humming some soft tune, very low, in Hux's ear.

The illness, the medicine, the warmth of the room all worked together to bring down Hux's heavy eyelids. He had that brief moment of fright, as he often did when he fell asleep when sick: that sensation of falling.

Then Kylo's arms tightened around him, and before Hux went out, he had time to think that, if he WAS falling, at least he wasn't falling alone.

Sometime later, Hux woke up, jerking slightly. It was dark, and he felt foggy and disorientated. There were a few moments of panic--

\--and then he reached around and touched the arms that were still wrapped around him.

He turned himself over slowly and faced Kylo, who was now snoring lightly into his pillow.

Hux smiled, and the rest of his fear drained from his body. Knowing that Kylo was there made him feel safe. Protected.

Loved.

Hux wasn't familiar with too many fairy stories, as Kylo had mentioned earlier.

Still, he recognized a Sleeping Beauty when he saw one.

So he leaned over and kissed him, a feather-light touch to the other man's lips, before snuggling back down beside him.


End file.
